


Same Hands

by chaomancy



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, idek what this is, inspired by the description of some hunter gauntlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaomancy/pseuds/chaomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we climbed the tern cliffs he moved their nests aside, real gently. At the top he strangled the Fallen sentry. Same hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Hands

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I saw this description for these gauntlets and I just had to write something based on it... so let me know what you think!

Edith liked Samael. He was quiet and polite. Despite his bulky armour he never intimidated her, the impact of his imposing figure lessened by his posture and the friendly smile he wore.

A smile that resisted all attempts to be wiped of his face.

It wasn't like Hoshi's smile, which held secrets and doom. Not like her own, which was followed by a laugh and the sudden snap and whirl of arcblades. It was wide and open and real. Whenever he caught her eye he'd give her that grin. Hey, we're gauntlet-deep in Cabal guts and we're still alive. Isn't it great? 

"You doing okay?" he asked her. They'd set up camp at the base of the cliffs. They'd have to make the climb in the morning, but for now they'd rest.

"Yeah," Edith said. "Tired. Sore. And of course, feeling the usual omnipresent existential dread."

Samael gave her another smile. He patted her on the back and then leaned back to look at the sky. Edith stared at him openly - his movements were so awkward and clumsy compared to the grace he held himself with in battle. He looked like a child, cross-legged, arms supporting himself as he leant backwards. Shoulders up as if he was frozen mid-shrug. Smiling at the sky, eyes lost in the stars.

Edith knew he knew she was watching him. She must look so different. Her armour was close-fitted, showed how slim she was. Her skin and hair were in shades of blue, nothing like his warm brown tones. She was crouched on one foot, the other tucked beneath her so that she was ready to leap up at a moment's notice.

Hoshi, by contrast, was curled up on her side, sleeping. Edith poked at the dirt with a twig. "You should sleep," she said.

Samael didn't look at her, just kept his gaze upwards. "I'll be fine," he said. "I can take your watch, if you want."

"No, you're going to need those extra hours," Edith insisted. "Go to sleep, Samael."

He shrugged, and lay down, still facing the stars. "Wake me when you need me," he told her, and gave her a last grin before he shut his eyes.

Edith woke up at dawn. Hoshi was taking the watch. She didn't say good morning, just made a rude gesture with her middle finger and shoved some rations in her direction. Edith gulped them down without ceremony, and returned the gesture when she'd finished a minute later.

Hoshi greeted Samael similarly, but he just stuck out his tongue and smiled.

They were all alert and ready to begin the climb. Despite Hoshi's attempts to convince them otherwise, Samael was the most well-equipped of them all to deal with any threats they might meet on their way up. His fists, though ordinarily not much more lethal than Edith's own, were much stronger with his heavy Titan gauntlets.

It was hard going, and Edith found herself wished she could just blink up the side of the cliff face and be done with it. She settled into a mechanical pace, finding foot holds and stopping to rest on the wider ledges when she could. Samael moved steadily above her.

He stopped, suddenly, and Edith made a small noise of annoyance. "What is it?" she hissed, and moved to one side so she could see past him.

Samael steadied himself carefully, and lifted the tern's nest out of the way. Edith wanted to hit him - it was just a nest. But she forced herself to be silent. Guardians all had coping mechanisms, and she hadn't known Samael long enough to find out what his was. Perhaps it was the painstaking process of ensuring that no innocent lives were taken by his hands.

They stopped several more times, and Samael moved the nests aside gently every time. Below her, Edith heard Hoshi scoffing at the gesture, so she made sure to kick down a bit more dust than was necessary.

They got to the last ledge safely, but Edith could see movement on her motion tracker. Hostile movement, just above the cliff. She held up a hand, was about to activate her stealth, but Samael stopped her. He flexed his hands, the same ones that had so carefully moved the nests aside. And he vaulted up and over the final ledge.

Edith didn't say anything, just waited until the scuffling noises had finished before she followed. Samael was brushing himself off. The lifeless vandal stared up at her, windpipe crushed by the same hands that had so carefully ensured the safety of the nests. Samael gave her a smile, and it was just as real as every other one he'd given her.

In fact, it was the same one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so so much for reading!


End file.
